Changed
by CrimsonSZ
Summary: Their relationship before, and after, changed drastically. (Series of oneshots not necessarily in order/connected)
1. Chapter 1

She still isn't sure about this. This whole relationship situation. It goes against her belief, goes against so much of what she lived her life by-and yet, something about it keeps her going.

Maybe it's the way she felt… less inclined to kill something when around him? Or maybe it's all those times she caught herself looking at him for a little longer than necessary, and him doing the same. Or maybe she's just overthinking it, and she's just experiencing what people like Silverfang called contentedness?

She sighs deeply. The bland egghead shouldn't be taking up so much of her thoughts and yet, he does. Maybe it's not the egghead's fault, but rather the fact that her life has gotten so dull that he's ironically the most interesting thing in it. Well, in a way that is true. Their whole relationship is just plain weird.

After all, not even Tatsumaki herself thought they were compatible at first.

Really, who could blame her? They were leagues apart in character (and until she admitted recently, strength), barely knew each other, and threw insults on their first meeting. To become a couple… she wrote it off as a joke the first time someone told her that.

~xXx~

"Anyone ever tell ya y'both look like a couple?"

Two weeks into this stupid arrangement of theirs. Two weeks she had to be watched by the worthless A class egghead. Two weeks of her life wasted.

The damn association didn't like her 'tantrum', and had assigned the stupid baldy to 'keep her in line'. The first week was just reporting to him, sticking around his lousy A class apartment, and dealing with whatever the hell came with it. Out of pure boredom (not spite) she challenged him every day. The second week, he asked if there was something she wanted to do.

Today, she decided to visit the festival.

And now, when she could finally have _some_ fun, the delinquent pompadour head just _**had**_ to come ruin it. She just wanted to enjoy the festival. Why did they have to bump into him, and why did he have to ask something so stupid?

"Me? Egghead? A couple? Tch, please. Not even in his dreams!" she scoffed.

"Ya say dat, but here ya are at a festival, being all close and shit. Y'don't call that being a couple?"

She glanced over to the baldy, who was currently looking at the snack stands with the delinquent's little sister riding his shoulders.

"Hah! As if. I'd quit being a hero before I ever enter a relationship with that stupid baldy."

Metal Bat raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Betcha' 500 yen."

"Tch, like taking candy from a baby."

His smirk remained.

* * *

They had just finished another fight, ending once more in a tie. Even more of the mountain range had been destroyed in the process. They sat on the edge of one of the still standing cliffs, staring into the distance and feeling the wind blow past them.

"Hey dude?"

"What do you want egghead…"

"Do you ever get bored of life?"

For a moment she stopped admiring the scenery before her. "What?"

"I mean, you're strong, right?" the baldy asked as he continued kicking his feet. "Doesn't it get boring being so strong?"

"Yeah?" she answered hesitantly. "So?"

"How d'you deal with it?"

"Why do you care, baldy?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. Was just curious what it was like for someone else, I guess."

Tatsumaki rolled her eyes. "We are not the same, baldy. I'm way better than you."

When he didn't respond like usual, she turned to question him, only to notice his eyes. They were… blank. Devoid of anything.

_Just like…_

She shook her head. No way in hell was she relating to the baldy.

"Well," she clicked her tongue, "I have a reason to keep going, if that helps. Someone born as great as me is destined to protect the weaklings of this planet. That's my purpose."

"Is that so…" he mumbled. "Yeah. I guess you're better than me after all."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, I'm just doing the hero thing for fun. You? You're treating it as your life's mission. That's real cool of you, Tatsu."

His reply left her mouth agape. She coughed into her hand to regain her composure.

"Have you no manners baldy? It's Tatsumaki!"

"Yeah well, my name's Saitama. Never heard ya call me that before."

Well, she couldn't exactly argue with that.

"Anyway, don't you have something to fight for bal-S-Saitama?"

Again, that blank stare. "Ah. I just want a fight that can challenge me. But like, that one time I defeated that alien guy, he told me he travelled the galaxy to fight someone worthwhile. After that, I kinda… just, slowly lost hope."

He shook his head with a resigned smile.

"I thought I'd find that challenge with that Hero Hunter guy, but… he was just some kid. All that hype for nothing. Guess I should accept that there's no one left to fight, huh?"

_A fight that can challenge… Does that mean, all these times I fought him, he…_

"So what, not even I was strong enough?"

"Ah… Yeah. Sorry. I know how important being strongest is to you but. Trust me, you wouldn't like being the strongest."

…

"Tch. I already am. Anyway, can't you find something else to fight for? Or someone maybe?"

"Hm? Nah. I don't really have anyone important."

"What about that stupid toaster calling you 'Sensei' all the time?"

"Genos? He's a good kid, a smart one. He'll realise I've got nothing to teach him soon. Then it's just me again."

"Well, what about the people who visit you? Silverfang, King, my sister, that C class guy?"

"I barely even know 'em. I mean yea, King's my gaming buddy but we aren't really that close, y'know?"

For a moment, she felt like she understood.

* * *

Another day, another few hours to be wasted in the baldy's apartment. Said baldy had gone out for groceries, leaving her and Demon Cyborg alone. Taking the chance, Tatsumaki asked what remained on her mind since she visited the internet yesterday.

"Oi cyborg."

The teen in question scowled at her, eyebrows quirked. His default expression, she had come to understand. It didn't irritate her so much now.

"Are you aware the egghead's probably depressed or something?"

His eyes widened just barely. "What makes you say that, Tatsumaki?"

"Uhhh, you live with the guy? And you're supposed to be smart right? You must've noticed his symptoms."

Genos returned to scrubbing the dishes. "I don't pry into Sensei's life."

"Fine, but you noticed them right?"

Silence.

"The scars, idiot. I meant-"

"Yes."

She could feel the heat from his arms where she sat. Steam was visibly rising out of them.

"Yes, I noticed. I refused to pry as Sensei didn't comment."

"But you wanted to."

He stopped scrubbing the dishes.

"Sensei has allowed me to see I'm still human. As a human, it is only natural that I care about someone I feel close to."

"You consider yourself close to him then?"

She saw how his shoulders tensed even further. "Even if Sensei doesn't."

"I see."

For once, she found herself… speechless.

"Sorry, cyborg."

No snarky comeback. She really wished there was one.

* * *

"You know you're important to people, right?"

The baldy stared at her blankly.

"I talked with them when I got bored. Mumen admires you, my sister respects you, King aspires to be like you, and Silverfang… he's grateful. Genos just. He's alive because of you, in more than the literal sense."

Aside from a quirked eyebrow, she couldn't see any change in his expression.

"Are you that much of an idiot to be blind to this? Because if so, you exceeded my expectations."

She watched as he slowly formed a frown and sighed, returning to staring into blank space once again.

"Oi, don't ignore m-"

"It doesn't matter."

A delayed 'what' was all she managed.

"They'll all realise I'm just some nobody, and it won't matter anymore." he shrugged nonchalantly. "It happened before, will happen again. It doesn't matter because I don't matter."

"How the- how can you say that when the evidence is staring you in the face you idiot!" she moved until she was in front of him. "They all give a damn about you one way or another, and then you disrespect them by ignoring them?! How do you find it in you to do that!"

He rubbed the back of his neck, shrugging. "I mean. You're the one who said caring is for the weak, right? Why are you getting so mad at me about this."

"BECAUSE YOU CHANGED ME YOU IDIOT!"

This time, it elicited a reaction. Widened eyes, which normally would mean nothing but simple shock. But this was egghead, and he's anything but normal.

"A whole damn month I've been stuck with you. A whole damn month I've had my ideals tested, and my views twisted. My basic goddamn philosophy was shattered. All because I had to live. With. You." she prodded his chest with each pause.

"I've seen how my sister has changed. I've seen a whole different side to King. I met possibly the nicest person alive who claims you're nicer, and I watched Silverfang fucking cry talking about you." her fists became numb, "And god forbid I mention Genos, who's basically a traumatised teenager, who now considers you the reason he's alive. Alive not as a freaking weapon, but a human being. You literally gave him back the life he lost. And you're ignorant to **_all of this_**?"

His mouth was agape now.

"And for crying out loud, I've- I've just had everything I ever believed in tried and fucking tested in this single month, even _myself_. All because I had to be around you. If you're too stupid to realise, then I'll point it out to you. You change people, idiot. For the fucking better. I hate to admit it, but for the fucking better. You're important, get that through your thick baldy skull!"

She turned around, desperate to get away.

"Because if you don't, then you _really_ won't matter."

* * *

Two days. Two days since she last saw him. Two days he had not contacted her.

"Did I go too far?" she asked her empty apartment.

It responded with an inaudible whisper.

"Ugh, who cares. He deserved a good kick up the ass. Idiot octopus…"

Still, it was getting increasingly harder to not care.

_"As a human, it is only natural that I care about someone I feel close to."_

She shook her head with a growl. She didn't care about the octopus, unlike Genos. She was just getting used to the sudden influx of emotions.

As she tried to distract herself with something, there was a knock on her door. With a click of her tongue, she flicked the door open.

"Whatever it is, speak it quickly." she commanded, not even turning to face whichever idiot decided to request her help persona-

"I wanna talk."

…

"Come in and sit down."

She moved to get drinks from the kitchen, listening to the door close and his footsteps stop as he plopped himself down rather clumsily. As she entered the living room, she noticed how much more tired he looked. She set the drinks down and sat opposite him.

His eyes were red.

"Well?"

He remained silent, choosing instead to sip the carton of milk she placed in front of him. She waited.

"I've… talked. With the others."

"And?"

"They want. They want to help me. Like, to not be like. This. Anymore, I mean."

"Did you lose your sense of language along with your hair, baldy?"

"It's… I'm still not used to this."

"What, feeling?"

He nodded hesitantly.

"Yeah. So am I."

"Listen, baldy," Tatsumaki shifted herself into a more comfortable position. "this is probably a lot for you, right? Well guess what, it's payback for what you put me through."

When he didn't look up, she chuckled weakly. "But hey, I'm not a jerk like you. So let me help you a bit. They're here for you. You're not alone. Screw whatever the past taught you. Isn't that what you kept trying to harp to me?"

A nod.

"Well, congratulations hypocrite. Take your own damn advice, yeah?"

Another.

She sighed. "So. Exactly what did you want to talk about it? Or did you come here just to be lectured?"

A pause.

"You remember… when you said I should find someone to keep fighting for?" he looked up from his milk carton.

"Yeah?"

"The guys. Uhm. So they told me what they noticed right?" she raised an eyebrow, "And, they kinda made me realise that I've kinda been ignorant to that someone."

"Is there a point you're trying to reach, baldy?"

"I…" he avoided her gaze again. "I sorta. Might like you."

* * *

"So… you and her."

"Yes."

"A couple."

"Yeah."

The apartment was silent bar the whir of Genos' core.

"Sensei. If you require privacy, I will gladly-"

"Genos. Too soon."

"Yeah idiot, we're just testing the waters right now."

Genos steamed a bit. "Understood."

He stopped asking after that, but it was painfully obvious he had more.

"Speak your mind cyborg. It's hard to eat when I see you all clamped up like that."

"Yeah, what Tatsu said."

Hesitantly, he opened his mouth. "You're both certain this… isn't too soon? I'm happy for you, of course, but considering what led into this-"

"Yeah. We talked, Genos. We're responsible adults."

"I don't doubt that Sensei, but consider that perhaps your judgement may have been clouded-"

"I've never been more clear dude."

Genos' eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Really dude. Promise."

With a smile she never thought the Demon Cyborg could pull off, he nodded. "Then I'm glad, Sensei."

* * *

"You're… certain?"

She nodded. "Yeah. First step is fixing my relatonship with others first, then we can focus on ours."

"Does that mean…"

"I'm sorry, little sis." she opened her arms, hot tears flowed down her cheeks. "Will you give me one last chance?"

Fubuki crashed into her arms.

"Big siiiissssss!~"

"Tch, stop whining brat. You're making me look bad."

Saitama watched with a small smile, and she returned it.

* * *

"Never took you for a tsundere guy, Saitama bro."

"The hell's a tsundere?"

The 'King Engine', or what she'd learnt was just his abnormally loud heart sped up. "N-nothing."

"Yeah, well. You kinda opened my eyes to it dude. You and the others. Figured ya deserved ta'know."

"Heh. Cool, bro. Say, do you think she's good at video games?"

"Oh no, you are _not_ dragging me into one of your dumb play sessions."

"What's the matter Tatsu? Ya scared of losing to King?" Saitama smirked. "Scared of losing to me?"

"Oh for- you're on damn it!"

* * *

"Hoh~. Maybe you could teach my disciple a thing or two about romance too, Saitama."

"Shut up, Silverfang."

The old man chuckled.

"Well, I'm happy you've both found happiness. May your relationship prosper. In more ways than one." he waggled his eyebrows.

"Still too soon, old man."

"What?"

* * *

He continued to guffaw.

"Are you done." Tatsumaki deadpanned.

"Ahaha, yeah. Yeah, sorry." Metal Bat cartoonishly wiped a tear off with his finger, his other hand clutching his stomach. "I called it, brat. Ya owe me 500 yen!"

"Tch." she took the amount out and handed it to him. "Treat your sister to something. You don't deserve this."

"Hahaha, that was the plan!" he turned and sauntered off. "Have fun ya' bloody lovebirds! So damn obvious!"

"Damn him… ruining the mood."

"S'alright Tatsu, we still got some time left. Any last rides?"

"I mean… I've never tried a ferris wheel before. Never saw the point."

"Cool, let's go then."

They headed towards the wheel, hand in hand.

"By the way Tatsu, I'm proud ya didn't blow his head off."

"Oh please," she scoffed, "who do you think I am?"

* * *

"Baaaaldyyyy."

"Yeah?"

"I'm tired…"

"Yeah. So am I."

"I don't wanna get uuup."

"Me neither."

She turned to face him. "Can we just sleep like this?"

He did the same. "Won't you get cold?"

In response, she pulled the cape of his costume over herself. "This will do." she said with a yawn.

"Heh, alright."

They fell asleep still in costume, and Genos came home to an adorable sight.

* * *

"Hey Tatsu?"

"What?"

"Would you say yes if I proposed with a Ring Pop?"

"What, the candy?"

"Yeah, the big one."

"Pft. If it's my favourite flavour, I'll consider it."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Then… uhm."

She watched as he got on his knees, and procured a box from his hoodie's pocket.

"You can't be serious."

"Heh… well. It's your favourite flavour?"

~xXx~

"A fucking Ring Pop."

"Oh my god, please tell me that's not what he brought today."

"Thank god, no. Genos forced him out to go buy one. I have standards, sister."

Fubuki giggled. "So you do."

"Yeah…"

The silence was comfortable.

"Hey, did you ever think you'd be here, sis? About to marry the big dumb egghead?"

"Pfft, no. I'd have killed whoever suggested it."

"I know right! But, I guess you've changed, huh?"

"For the better?"

"Definitely."

They shared a smile.

"I love you, sis."

"I've always known."

* * *

And so, here she walks, down the red carpet. Her husband-to-be stands in front of her, mouth agape and head red like a tomato. She knows she looks stunning, but to have it confirmed a second time didn't hurt.

The stupid speech and ceremony passes by too slowly for her. When they finally got to the part she was waiting for, she was ready to burst.

"And so, do you take Saitama as your lawfully wedded husband, and-"

"Yeah yeah, can we get this over with?" she interrupts.

"Yeah, get it over with in 20 words or less dude." Saitama agrees.

The pastor shakes his head, amusement on his face. "Very well. The rings, if you would."

A simple silver ring with the hand made engravings of SxT in a heart, courtesy of Genos. She loved it so.

"You may now kiss the bride!"

Finally, it took long enough!

* * *

The adorable sight is the cover image, from pixiv

Source: /member_ ?mode=manga&illust_id=54141310


	2. Chapter 2

Another day lacking monster attacks, another few hours spent on the devastated cliffside. It had become one of Tatsumaki's most frequented areas since she first discovered it. Back then she followed Saitama and Genos to watch them spar out of boredom. Then she quite literally flung Genos out of the way so she could have a go, marking the first of many "draws" between her and the baldy.

She'd noticed how serene the place was after she and Saitama were done duking it out. Clouds drifted across her vision as the seemingly permanent breeze acted as a soothing lullaby. The air she breathed was crisp and fragrant.

It was this tranquility the place inspired that kept her coming back. She even had a favourite spot which kept her shaded, yet still exposed to the breeze she had come to enjoy so much. It also happened to be a spot she and the baldy shared many a times after their spars. Oh right, and Genos too. She kinda missed the constant soft whirring of his core. It reminded her of a kitten- not that she knew what a kitten was like back then.

Just another change she could be glad of she supposed.

Tatsumaki leaned back on the ground, using her arms as a makeshift pillow. Boring days like these are easiest gotten through with the power of sleep, thus she closed her eyes… and the gears in her mind refused to stop turning.

She sat back up with a groan, now completely accepting the fact that she wouldn't be sleeping any time soon. But then, what could she do? Saitama wouldn't be home until tomorrow, and it's not like she could just barge in on his livestream with King. Fubuki was still enjoying her honeymoon with Mumen, and Genos? Toaster was probably busy on a date with that Lily girl.

God, of all the days for her mind to not want to shut it, today was by far one of the worst. Just her luck.

Actually, there was one thing that could keep her company, that is, assuming Rover was awake by now. The dog monster thing?- she still wasn't clear on that-could sleep for hours if he chose to. When he wasn't sleeping, it was running around doing dog things with what felt like unlimited stamina. It was endearing in a shape-shifting monster dog kind of way. Or maybe that was the case for all dog like creatures and she just never knew.

Well, that was then. Now she knew better, or so she hoped.

Finally getting sick of her own thinking, Tatsumaki began making her way home.

* * *

_~xXx~_

"I'm home."

Despite how many times she'd said those words, they still manage to make her cringe. Especially now when no one was at home to receive her. Nevertheless, she promised she'd say if everyday to remind herself, that she'd never be alone again.

A warm, silky sensation rubbing against her calf snapped her back to reality. She looked down to see Rover nuzzling her, the dog being smaller than normal and… a lot cuter if she were honest.

"Hey Rover." she greeted softly as she locked the door behind her.

Rover whimpered in response, seemingly downcast as he stared at her with his six eyes. Suddenly, he stood on his hind legs, his front legs using her as support. The action perplexed her, and she couldn't help but reach down and pet him.

"What's wrong?" it felt weird trying to communicate with the dog, but Saitama always told her that Rover was smarter than he looked. Even Genos, who was usually so fixated on logic, admitted that Rover seemed receptive to the words thrown at him, implying a basic sense of understanding.

Maybe it was a bit of the placebo effect, but Rover did in a way respond to her. He repeatedly struck her lightly with his right paw as his tail began wagging slowly.

The familiarity of the action made her levitate the dog on instinct, and it shrank even further in response. Hesitantly, she floated him towards her and grabbed hold of him. Then to her surprise, he bumped his nose against hers, licking her as he did so.

"Wha-hey! Cut it out! Rover!"

Not paying attention to her surroundings, she tripped on a pillow that was left on the floor, yelping as she fell on her back. Rover did not stop licking even when she was down, and she began to giggle despite her continuous protest.

Eventually Rover moved off her chest, panting and slobbering next to her. She chuckled as she propped herself up on her side with one arm, the other reaching out for the dog's head.

"Jeez, what's the big idea getting all that drool over my face?"

"Woof!" was it just her, or did that bark seem mockingly innocent?

"Tch. You're such a dummy." she scolded with faux anger in her voice. Rover's tail only wagged faster.

Maybe there's some credibility to the theory that Rover recognised emotions after all.

"Well, thanks I guess. I feel better now."

"Woof!"

With a gentle smile, Tatsumaki pushed herself off the floor to go and wash her face. It was then that her phone rang, and she scoffed. Of course work would ruin the moment for her-at least, that was what she thought until she saw the caller I.D. She couldn't answer it fast enough.

"What's wrong? Did something happen? Are you okay?"

"Whoa, relax Tatsu." the voice on the other end was as level as ever, and it helped to somewhat soothe her anxiety. "I just called to check up on you 's all. Nothing's wrong, no need to be worried."

She released a breath she didn't realise she was holding, relaxing her grip on the phone. The baldy was alright. Saitama was fine, and she had nothing to worry about.

There was silence between them as Saitama waited for her to collect her thoughts, with only his regular breathing as an indication that he hadn't hung up.

"I'm fine."

"Are ya sure?"

"…"

"Tatsu?"

"I'll be okay." she sounded uncertain of her own words, but she did her best to believe in them anyway.

Again, silence.

"Y'know… I actually kinda miss you. Like, a lot. Wanna come over?"

"No. I don't want to interrupt you and King's day."

She could faintly make out a gruff 'so she saw through that?' in the background. Guessing it was King, she sighed.

"Really baldy, I'll be okay. Enjoy your 'me' time, understand?"

"Aw jeez, but I can't enjoy it if I know you're lonely Tatsu."

Well, she couldn't really argue with that could she?

"Saitama-bro?" King's voice was loud and clear now. "Our fans want Tatsumaki to come over. Apparently you managed to melt their hearts with your little exchange."

_Wait, were they still streaming?_

_All of that was caught live?_

"Oh. Hear that Tatsu? You've been invited! C'mon, you can bring Rover along too! We'll have a party!"

It… did sound like fun, didn't it?

"Fine. You better have some dessert for me."

"Dessert? Oh shi- hey guys, I gotta go get some stuff real quick, b-r-b!"

The call ended right as King started laughing.

_Dumbasses. Both of them._

Tatsumaki shook her head jokingly, causing Rover to tilt his head curiously.

"What about it Rover? You want to head over to King's to find that egghead?"

Rover scratched his head with his hind leg, before turning tail and returning to sleep with a cheerful bark, as if to say _'No thanks, enjoy yourself!'_

_Suit yourself._

Before she could head over though, she needed a bath and a change of clothes. And a set of pyjamas too.

* * *

**A/N:** I lied; it's no longer just a oneshot.


End file.
